


Tooth Fairy

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung really hasn't had a good week, until the Tooth Fairy appears to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy

Daesung crashed down onto his bed and let out the huge sigh he had been holding back all day. Finally it was Friday, the end of the first week of the first semester in his new class. Grade 5 was turning out to be much harder than he thought it would be. They didn't get to go outside and play as much and the teachers weren't as friendly. Daesung's new teacher - Mr Yang - had a scary looking face at times and he always told the class to 'work harder'.

Daesung sighed again and mashed his face into his pillow. He winced and pulled away from the pillow to roll onto his back. Another reason today hadn't been so great - he had fallen and lost a tooth. Technically, it wasn't even that he had fallen - it was all Seungri's fault! Daesung had been walking across the playground looking for Youngbae when he heard a loud wail. Before he even had the chance to figure out what the sound was, he felt something heavy collide with his back and he went sprawling face first into the concrete ground.

"Daesung, are ok?" Seungri's wide eyes peered down at him. Seungri was in the year below Daesung and always had way too much energy. Daesung had opened his mouth to answer when he felt ‘something’ drop onto his tongue. What followed was a wet and warm feeling in his mouth - then the pain started.

"Oh no Dae, I'm so sorry!" Seungri's arms flew around Daesung's neck. Daesung couldn't even register what was going on. He pulled the 'something' out of his mouth to look at it. There, looking out of place in his palm and not in his mouth was Daesung's tooth.

Daesung had lost teeth before - his eomma had told him that he was starting to develop into a Big Boy - but those teeth had come out when they were good and ready. This one hadn't even started to feel wobbly yet! Daesung poked at the tooth with a fingertip. The tooth looked so small and sad - just like how Daesung felt.

He didn't like this different new big boy class, he didn't like his scary new teacher, he didn't like everyone telling him to 'work hard' when all he wanted to do was play, and most of all he didn't like that his hyung wasn't in the same school as him anymore.

At the mere thought of Seunghyun, fat tears welled up in Daesung's eyes. If he really thought about it, he had felt sad all week and even before the new semester started, that his hyung had moved to the Big Boy school. It wasn't even that far in distance really, but Seunghyun had always been constantly around Daesung, even since they had met.

Daesung and his family had moved to the neighbourhood when Daesung was 5. Before that, Daesung had only really played with his noona and his teddy, D-Lite. Daesung's noona had become chummy with the noona next door, as they were similar in age. When the Noona-Next-Door had invited his noona to her birthday party, their eomma had insisted that Daesung tagged along.

Daesung had really not wanted to go - he wasn't very good with meeting new people and he was quite a quiet boy anyway. But his noona had grabbed his hand and pulled him up the front path of the neighbour's garden. Daesung can still remember the high-pitched shrieks coming from the inside of the house and he held his noona's hand even tighter. Before they entered, his noona turned to him.

"I forgot to mention that HyeYoon-ah has a little brother, so you can hang out with him for the party". Before Daesung even had a chance to ask, the front door opened and the shrieking got even louder. His noona let go of his hand.

Daesung didn't think he had ever seen so much pink and glitter in one place before. Streamers and balloons decked the surroundings, pop music filled the air and bright lights bounced colours off of all the shiny things in the room. It was starting to make Daesung feel a little bit dizzy.

Daesung turned to look for his noona, only to see that she had disappeared to join the gaggle of girls that continued to shriek excitedly. Daesung glanced round nervously. He didn't know anyone here and being in a new place all felt to be too much for him. He suddenly felt very small, standing on the doorstep. He turned and looked towards his house next door. He knew that his eomma had gone to the supermarket, but his appa was still home - probably reading the newspaper. Perhaps Daesung chould just slip home and sit on his appa's knee and -

"Are you alright there?"

Daesung turned to locate where this voice had come from, only to see a figure slightly taller than him standing close to the open door. The figure seemed a bit older than him, wearing a sparkly tiara and a glittering pink cape. Though these accessories had been paired with a blue Doremon jumper.

"Yah! I asked if you were ok." Daesung's head snapped up and he looked into the eyes of the boy before him. Dark eyes, messy black hair and a kind, lopsided smile was what greeted him. Daesung found himself breaking out into a smile as well, as his previous worries dissipated.

"I like Doremon too" Daesung said.

The boy's smile morphed into a full-fledged grin. "My noona wanted me to wear the full princess fairy outfit to match hers, but I said that I wanted to wear my favourite jumper" The boy took Daesung's hand and pulled him into the house. "I'm Seunghyun, by the way. You can call me hyung if you want".

That was the day where Daesung gained his first hyung and first best friend. Despite Seunghyun being older than him, they got on extremely well and you would rarely find one without the other. They would spend almost every weekend together, laughing and playing, usually ending with a sleepover at either house. When Daesung started at the same elementary school, Seunghyun had spent the whole break time introducing his best friend to everyone. Daesung had never felt small or sad, because his hyung was always there.

But now, it felt like his hyung wasn't there. Seunghyun had started in the Big Boy school, meaning they couldn't travel to school together as they normally would. Even before the new semester started, Seunghyun had not been around that much. Daesung felt like it had been ages since they last saw each other. Seunghyun's parents had put him into extra summer tuition so that he could 'work hard' in his new Big Boy subjects. Seunghyun's eomma had bought something known as a 'school uniform' for his hyung. Seunghyun looked so strange wearing it. It kind of looks like one of those suits that Daesung's appa wears to work, but it looked all wrong on his hyung. Seunghyun's appa had taken his hyung to get a haircut. Daesung didn't like the new cut as it made his hyung's head look really round. Daesung didn't like any of these changes, actually - just wanted everything how used to be, just him and his hyung playing and having fun.

Daesung shifted onto his side and slipped his hand underneath his pillow. His fingers found his tooth, swaddled in tissue paper. He was quite convinced that the tooth fairy didn't exist - one shocking piece of knowledge that his noona insisted on imparting on him - but old habits die hard. It wasn't even that late in the evening, but Daesung just wanted to get away and have some time to himself.

He thought about Seungri. Upon seeing Daesung's tears, Seungri had started to cry, himself. He hadn’t even stopped when Daesung told him everything was fine. It took a full 13 minutes of hugs from both Daesung and Jiyong to stop Seungri's tears. He was a good kid, really. He just had way too much energy than was helpful at his age. Daesung smiles despite himself and shifts to face the wall, pulling the bedcovers over himself.

He shuts his eyes, but he knows that sleep won't come to him. He’s lost count of how long he's been laying there, until he hears a faint familiar tapping at his window.

Since Daesung was 7 and Seunghyun was 9, his hyung has been climbing the sturdy tree located beside Daesung's bedroom window. Technically, Seunghyun has been banned from climbing the tree by both of their eommas. This was due to him falling and badly spraining his ankle once, but both eommas pretend not to notice when Seunghyun appears with bark stains on his clothes. Often times Daesung's eomma has walked into the room and found both boys asleep, cramped up in Daesung's single bed.

The tapping starts getting louder and more insistent, so Daesung rolls over to face the window. There with his face illuminated slightly, was his hyung. His slightly pudgy, messy-haired (Daesung still hated that new hair cut) and lopsided smiled hyung. 

Daesung couldn't help the grin that broke over his face. He hadn't seen his hyung in how long, and with that one familiar smile, Daesung felt all of his previous sadness melt away. He jumped up and moved to open the window - but 'something' flashing bright in the light reflected from the room caught his attention. Now he looked clearly, the brightly flashing 'something' was perched atop his hyung's head. Daesung cleared to take another look, momentarily forgetting that he was meant to open the window.

"Yah! Are you going to open the window or not?" Seunghyun's loud voice resonated through the closed window, and Daesung scrambled to lift the window rail. He stepped back to give his hyung room to climb into the room. As he did, he caught a glimpse of the item that had caused the flashing. The laugh bubbled up in Daesung's chest and rang out into the room before Daesung could even realise.

His hyung had a sparkly tiara perched atop his head. It looked so strange paired with his stuffy new school uniform. Before Daesung realised, he was doubled over with laugher. It was the most he had laughed in a long time. When he gained enough composure to look up at his hyung, the laugher started again almost instantly. Seunghyun had pulled out a glittering pink cape and tied it around his own neck - he looked absolutely ridiculous!

Tears of laughter welled up in Daesung's eyes and he struggled to stay on his feet. All of his worries had disappeared with seeing his hyung again. This was the Seunghyun that he knew, playing up and cracking silly jokes - not the Big Boy that had appeared over the summer. Before he knew it, Daesung had surged to his feet and was enveloping Seunghyun in a huge hug. He really felt like he had missed his hyung and he was so pleased to see him standing in his room.

Seunghyun returned the hug with a tight grip of his own. The glitter on his cape tickled Daesung's arms. They stayed holding each other for a minute before pulling apart.

"Aren't people meant to be sleeping when the Tooth Fairy comes calling? I'm not sure I can give you your gift if you are awake". Seunghyun straightened his tiara and gave Daesung a cheeky smile. Daesung's eyes narrowed in confusion before everything clicked and he dissolved into giggles again. His hyung had climbed into his room still wearing his school uniform, a sparkly tiara and glittering cape just to cheer Daesung up. He didn't even know how Seunghyun had heard about his tooth so quickly.

Seunghyun started rummaging in his rumpled blazer pockets. Daesung picked at the glittering cape around Seunghyun's neck and peered closely at it.

“Isn’t this the cape from your noona’s birthday party all those years ago?” Daesung couldn’t help but smile at the fond memories.

“Yeah, it is. She hasn’t thrown out any of those dress up outfits.” Seunghyun was still rifling his pockets, searching for something. “Aha! Here it is” Seunghyun pulled Daesung's hand towards him and dropped something into the palm.

Daesung tipped his head to look at the item. Colourful pieces of string, intricately woven together and bearing the initials ‘S.C’ in the middle. Daesung looked back up to see Seunghyun proudly holding out his own wrist. An identical bracelet with the initials ‘D.K’ was nestled just underneath where Seunghyun's shirt cuffs ended. 

“My noona taught me how to make friendship bracelets over the summer. These are the first that I’ve made” Seunghyun's smile was so wide at this point, clearly very pleased with himself. 

Daesung's own smile was so big that his eyes almost disappeared. He slipped the bracelet over his wrist and held it out to match his hyung.   
“It’s so that we never forget that we are best friends. Whether we are in the same school or not, we are always going to be best friends”. Seunghyun wrapped his fingers around Daesung's bracelet and Daesung himself copied the motion so his fingers were wrapped around Seunghyun’s bracelet. He liked how their wrists looked, kind of like a chain.

“Thank you, hyung” Daesung said “I’ll always wear it”

*

When Daesung’s eomma came into the room a few hours later to check on her son and to collect his tooth, she wasn’t very surprised at the sight that greeted her. Seunghyun Choi was dressed in the pair of pyjamas that were exclusively kept for him in her son's wardrobe. His new school uniform had been folded haphazardly and left on Daesung’s chair. Both boys were softly snoring as they squashed together into Daesung's single bed. Their legs were tangled, their breathing was synced and they were holding onto the other’s wrist. Eomma couldn’t help but smile as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
